


Puppy Love

by livinglifeathousandtimes



Series: How You Saved My Life [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actual Puppy Isaac Lahey, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, alpha!Scott, beta!Isaac, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinglifeathousandtimes/pseuds/livinglifeathousandtimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puppy love can border from overwhelmingly cute, to searingly passionate. When Scott and Isaac start a doggie daycare together, they begin to realize how perfect they are for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what happened, it just did. First fic, so please go easy. Reviews are very much welcome.

“Can you please pay attention to me?”

Okay, so Isaac may sound a little needy with that statement. But in all fairness, he’d been watching Scott fawn and babble over Charlie—a golden retriever—for a good whole fifteen minutes. Don’t get him wrong; he loved his boyfriend, he’d known that the moment Scott asked him to move in after three years of being together. He was even supportive of Scott’s idea of a doggie daycare, knowing that he just loved being around animals, but seeing him go completely fall head over heels for every dog that they seem to take care of really gave the tall boy second thoughts.

“I’m beginning to think this is a bad idea,” Isaac sighed, crossing his arms and leaning on the doorway that led to the outside of the house.

“But look at him,” Scott cried, “Her fur’s just so golden!” He chirped, before proceeding to run his fingers through Charlie’s soft, luxurious, golden coat.

“What do you expect? He’s a golden retriever,” Isaac snorted, rolling his eyes dramatically before making a show of checking his watch.

Scott, being completely absorbed in running his fingers through Charlie’s coat, paid no attention to his grumpy boyfriend. “You’re such a good girl, Charlie. Yes, you are! Oh, yes you are…” his speech soon degraded into an incoherent bumbling and ‘coo-chee-coo’-ing as the crooked-jawed teen rubbed Charlie’s sides.

The golden retriever, on the other hand, being subjected to such attention, just rolled onto her back, squinted her eyes, and kicked her leg in blissed out euphoria.

Isaac, of course, just narrowed his eyes at the dog, before finally unleashing the sass. “Oh, you like that, don’t you?” He scowled.

Scott laughed-- the first response he got out of his boyfriend—then finally, finally turned his attention to Isaac. “Isaac Lahey, are you jealous of a golden retriever?” he laughed once more, still crouching over Charlie and lazily running his hands through her fur.

Charlie closed her eyes and let her tongue roll out.

“We’re supposed to take her on a walk,” Isaac replied sarcastically.

Scott just laughed —wow, his boyfriend was an asshole—before finally standing up to face the tall boy, “Are. You. Jealous?” he asked once again, a cheeky smile painted on his face as he stepped closer to Isaac.

 _Typical,_ Isaac thought with a roll of the eyes, _his first move is to swoon me over,_ “Can you please tell me why I’m still with you?” he sighed, though he was joking. He’d never break up with Scott. If anything, he was afraid Scott would break up with him.

Scott just chuckled again, stepping closer until he was close enough to wrap his arms around Isaac’s waist, “Come on, babe, don’t be like that,” he hummed.

“I told you I don’t like being called that,” Isaac groaned, letting Scott wrap him in his arms—because let’s face it, he loves it when Scott does that.

“Why not?” Scott whined, pulling Isaac closer and just enjoying the other’s warmth against him.

“It’s weird! I’m not younger than you, and I’m _definitely_ not shorter than you,” Isaac snorted before finally making eye contact with his boyfriend and, well, glaring. “And we have a dog to walk,” he said firmly when Scott started kissing his neck. To make his point, he jerked his head to Charlie, who was sitting patiently behind them, wagging her tail, and watching her caretakers.

Scott sighed as he pulled away, “So what can I call you?” he asked, giving his boyfriend a slight pout.

“Isaac’s fine,”

“But you won’t have a pet name!” Scott cried out in protest.

“I don’t want a pet name,” the tall boy exasperated.

“Honey?”

“No,”

“Sweetie?”

“No,”

“Pumpkin?”

“No,”

“Izzy?”

“Dear God, no.”

Scott let out a huff, pulling away from Isaac in thought. The said tall boy could only sigh, though he’d be lying if he said he didn’t find it sweet. That, and it was better than taking a backseat to Scott and the golden retriever.

With that thought, he turned to Charlie, who looked at Isaac, then to Scott, then to Isaac again.

“He’s mine,” Isaac said with a raise of both eyebrows, as if challenging the dog.

Charlie only blinked and let out one bark, wagging her tail happily.

Isaac snickered. Maybe Charlie wasn’t so bad.

“Puppy!”

“What?” Isaac laughed, turning back to his boyfriend, who was beaming with the widest smile.

“Puppy, or pup, or… yeah,” Scott smiled cheekily, stepping forward again to wrap his arms around Isaac once again.

“Definitely different,” the tall boy mused, a small chuckle escaping him.

“I’m not hearing a no,” Scott smirked.

“I’m not saying a yes,” Isaac countered with his own smirk.

Then Scott’s lips were on his.

It came naturally to both of them, both their eyes falling shut as if in sync. Scott pulled the tall boy closer, his hands laid comfortably on Isaac’s hips as his lips moved against the other. Isaac, on the other hand, gently cupped the shorter teen’s cheek and urged him to move closer, getting lost in the way their lips fit naturally against each other.

Scott pulled away slightly, eyes fluttering open as brown eyes met with blue. “How about now?” Scott whispered, his breath just ghosting Isaac’s lips as he gave a soft smile.

“I can work with that,” Isaac smirked, before it was his turn to slip his hands around Scott’s neck and pull him into another kiss.

Unlike the sweet, simple kiss just a moment ago, this time, both boys were trapped in a heated, passionate lip-lock. At first, with Scott being taken by surprise, Isaac took control, cupping Scott’s cheek, pulling him incredibly close as his lips moved against the other’s fiercely. He even took the liberty of being the first to introduce tongue into the mix, parting his mouth the slightest until his tongue swiped Scott’s bottom lip.

Once Scott recovered his senses though, he let out a low growl before pushing Isaac against the doorframe, to which Isaac happily let out a moan too. The shorter teen took control of the kiss, and soon, his tongue clashed with Isaac’s, to which the taller teen submitted to. Hands roamed against each other; gripping, scratching, touching, feeling. Every sense heightened as adrenaline started pouring into their bodies. At one point, Scott broke their kiss, which earned a whine in protest from Isaac, but was soon replaced by a breathy moan when Scott connected his lips on Isaac’s collarbone.

“My perfect pup,” Scott growled against Isaac’s neck, a smirk growing wide on his lips when he heard his boyfriend’s breath hitched.

“S-Scott!” Isaac breathed out, baring his neck to the other as he clenched his hands against Scott’s back. For a second, Scott pulled back, and he _looked_. He took in the sight of his boyfriend—his beta—flushed against the door, panting heavily, and neck bared in submission. Then both their eyes flashed, one pair a commanding red, and the other a bright yellow.

“A-Alpha,” The beta breathed out before he bundled up Scott’s shirt front and pulled him into another kiss.

Then they were at it again, the perfect fit of Alpha to beta, dominant to submissive, lover to lover. They kissed, they grasped, they moved until—

_Roof!_

They pulled away from each other, breathing heavily, still pressed against each other, yet the same look of confusion, disbelief, and appalment written all over their face.

There Charlie was, sitting patiently right where she was left, tilting her head slightly as she watched her caretakers.

“I’m beginning to hate that dog,” Isaac breathed out, rolling his eyes dramatically before thumping his head against the door.

Scott just laughed breathily, before leaning forward to capture his boyfriend’s lips one last time. He then pulled away, then jogged back to Charlie, “Go and get the dog harness!”

“You _cannot_ be serious right now,” Isaac stared at Scott, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Later, pup,” Scott smirked, letting his eyes flash red before giving Isaac a wink.

Yup, his boyfriend was an asshole.


End file.
